


Confession

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: An innocent occurrence brings back bad memories to Kayleigh.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> A blameless Kayleigh is haunted by an incident from her past.

It had been 3 weeks since John's hit and run during the hedgehog incident. He and Kayleigh were getting closer to being fully physical with each other. Their “ snogging” had become more and more intense, their petting from light to seriously heavy, but still John didn't seem to want to go “all the way”. Kayleigh didn't want to push him but she felt so deeply for him that her emotions were in danger of running away with her. She wanted to tell John exactly what she wanted, no needed to be honest , but in the same vein she didn't want him to think she was a nymphomaniac, or worse a man mad old slapper, so she would wait. As she sat in the car waiting for him to finish work she didn't expect this Friday to be any different.

“ Sorry love Barry couldn't get the orders to tally, You been waiting long ?“

“ Ten minutes , did you sort it ?”

“ Yes I gave it a good going over, it's well taken care of “

 “ Lucky it “ she said quietly looking out the window.

“What love ?”

“Glad you fixed it “ she said louder.

“ Yea me to”

The journey ran true to form, listening to their favourite radio station, laughing and joking. A quick stop off at the Great Wall Cantonese for a large Kung Po, then a visit to the Co op late stop for cider and diet coke, all the while bickering jokingly like a married couple.

This had become their routine, back to John's have dinner, chat , listen to music or watch a movie before their “ special time” , then they would stop like a couple of teenagers caught in the act, then John would suggest that she get back to Mandy's before it got too late.

As the night wore on John as usual was being the perfect gentleman, always asking if this was alright or was she comfortable with him doing this , or her doing that, always the bloody gentleman.

“ You know how I feel about you don't you ?” He asked

“ You think the world of me , you tell me all the time John”

“ No I love you, with all my heart and soul, I tell you that all the time too “

“ I love you too, I've already told you that though “

“ I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, but I was wondering , if well, you know ?” John said shyly.

“ Know what ?”

“ If we've waited long enough?”

“ I've been waiting for you John , I'm ready if you are”

“ I've been ready too but I didn't want to pressure you, make you feel as if you had to do anything, I wanted you to make sure “

“ Sure of what John ?”.

“ Of me, of us, to be sure you wanted to “

“ I want to John , really I do “ she said smiling

“ Good “ he said standing up,” let's take this upstairs okay ?”

“ Okay darling,”

They walked into John's bedroom, still both a little shy, and sat on the bottom of his bed.

“ I love you so much John, I can't believe that ………”

She stopped mid sentence.

“ What the fuck is that ?” She said pointing to his chest of drawers.

John turned quickly to look but could only see his MacBook .

“ What love , what you on about ?”

“ Your laptop”

“ Yea me laptop, what about it ?

“ It's on , the light is on “

“ It's charging , the light’s the power light, shows its plugged in “

“ I'm out of here, I'll see you tomorrow John “ she all but shouted.Tears forming in her eyes.

She left a stunned John sitting on the bed as she hastily rearranged her clothing , and headed downstairs for her shoes, bag and jacket. She slipped her shoes on and lifted her bag and jacket from the front room. As she put her hand on the Yale to open it , John's huge hand enveloped it. His closeness was both reassuring and intimidating, she needed him now, more than ever, but she had to go , if she didn't she’d have to explain, and if she did, they were through. She had to go she knew it , but she also knew she couldn't,  she had a demon to face.

“ Please love, don't go, tell me what I've done and I'll fix it, please don't walk out on me again I couldn't stand that, I'm begging you Kayleigh, please don't go, whatever it is I've done I didn't mean it , please love I'm begging you stay, you should know I'd never hurt you, please love let me fix this, whatever this is “

“ You didn't do anything John, I did, a long time ago  and I'm still ashamed of it. I'm sorry I have to go "

“ No you don't , you might think you have to, but you don't, please stay, we’ll talk things through, I think we have something special me and you, I love you too much not to fight for you , you know that though don't you ?”

John watched as she dropped her hand from the lock,

“ Yes I know that”

“ Let's sit in the kitchen and talk , yea ?”

“ Yea okay, but it might not be nice to listen to”

“ Let's see shall we, okay ?"

Kayleigh went into the kitchen and sat at the table, wiping her eyes with her handkerchief, watching John fill the kettle, and prepare two cups for them.

“ I have to confess something to you John, it's not nice to hear but hear me out please “

“ Of course I will I …..”

“ I mean it John, it'll hurt me to tell you, but I need to okay, I need to get this right in my head okay “

“ Okay love “

“ About 5 or 6 years ago I was in a relationship, his name isn't important, but I thought the world of him, not like I feel about you , I never ever loved him, but he didn't think as much of me apparently. He was mentally and physically abusive to me.”

“ I'll kill the bastard, who is he ?”

“ You don't know him, and you never will" 

“ I'll find out somehow believe me”

“ Hear me out please “ she pleaded.

“ Sorry sweetheart, carry on “ he said sitting down and taking her hands. 

“ He slapped me a few times, the occasional back hander, split lip black eye that sort of thing, I told Mandy and Steve that I fell when they came to visit , same with my dad , he was twenty bloody questions but I managed to fob him off. “ 

John squeezed her hands in reassurance.

She sat for a minute, just thinking and  looking at John ,

“ Why did you stay love , why didn't you just go?" 

“ I thought it was me, I was at fault somehow, he was lovely to me at times”

She looked at John trying to compose herself.

“ There's more isn't there ?” he gently asked.

“ Yes, I'm sorry “

“ Hey hey don't you be sorry , it's that bastard that should be sorry, and he effing will be , honest to god if I find him so help me, I'll swing for him “

“ When Kieron came home, he knew I was lying right away, so I told him what was happening, he went round and told him that we were through and if  he ever came within a mile of me he'd get some of what I'd been getting”

“ Good for Kieron, that would put the frighteners on anyone “

“ That's not the worst of it though”

“ No “

“ John I'm so ashamed, I hoped I'd never have to tell you this but I feel I need to, I need you to know , what happened “

“ I would never judge you know that”

“ When I was at his and his friends were in they used to make dirty sexy comments, and snide remarks, I didn't understand most of them to be honest, but ...but……”

“ It's ok love I'm listening “

“ He had a laptop in the room too. Only he was using his to record” she looked at him, but John looked on blankly. 

“ He recorded us John !,  me and him , in bed , then showed his friends “

“ I'll fucking kill the low life scum “ John started pacing round the kitchen in frustrated temper, “ how could any man do something like that, that's fuckin depraved, dirty perverted bastard “

“ After Kieron went round , he posted it online and sent a link to Mandy and Kieron , told everyone that I'd willingly made a sex tape, honest John I didn't know, I'm not like that, I swear on my life , but he told everyone that I was, willing and eager he said, made me out to have no decency,  no morals, his little whore, he called me for everything, left me without a name ” she started crying again. .

“ Hey you didn't do anything wrong okay, it was that bastard, I mean what type of man does something like that ? I'll do time for that bastard, as God is my witness, I'll……….sorry love “ John regained his composure and sat down taking hold of  Kayleigh's hands again.

“ Mandy told Steve, Kieron told my dad and they paid him another visit” She continued. 

“ Bet that didn't end well for him ?”

“ Well he knew Steve and Kieron, so dad went round said he had a parcel for him, so his friend shouted him to the door, dad asked for ID , then punched him out . When his friends intervened Steve and Kieron waded in , wrecked his house in the process.

“  Good on them, the bastard deserved it .And that was it ?”

“ No when the police came round Kieron knew one of them from the army, he told him the whole story, the cops told him that if he pressed charges, he would be done for filming me illegally, and if he didn't delete them they would be back “

“ And you thought I was going to film us ?, you really thought I could do that to you ?. John said a tear In his eye.

“ Oh no John , please don't think that, I would never think that of you never , please believe me, it was just the laptop brought back horrible memories and I overreacted . John I love you and that means that I trust you implicitly, I would never doubt you, honestly. I know you're a truly honourable man, really I do “ she looked in his eyes, he knew she meant it.

“ How can you be such a wonderful person , when life has treated you like shit ?, where do you find the strength to be as good as you are, how are you still so bubbly, how have you not become bitter?”

“ I always had hope for a better future and now I've got it with you. My dream life is here ,If you still want me that is ?“

“ Why would I not want you ?, I love you Kayleigh, end of “

“ But that tape might be out there somewhere John, it might surface again, that would make you look bad by association, I wouldn't want that for you, I'd be an embarrassment to you. If you want to walk away I'll understand,  if you don't want me now that you know, I'd……”

“ Kayleigh Kitson I want you more than I've wanted anything in my life. You were a victim, you're blameless, you're still perfect in my eyes “

“ So are we still courting then ?” she asked smiling with relief. 

“ Of course girlfriend, just as we were “

“ Is the offer still open then ?”

“ What offer ?”

“ To take it upstairs”

“ Race you “ he said running out the door, with Kayleigh in hot pursuit.

The rest as they say is history.


End file.
